halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Estelle
Biography Born and raised the youngest of three sisters estelle's life wasn't unusual by any stretch. By all accounts they were a close knit family, one of the many whose lives got turned upside down by the overlords arrival. As was a common story during the time the family ended up being separated during the commotion leaving Estelle and her eldest sister to fend for themselves as they were sent to settle in a pre-prepared settlement after arriving on the superplanet. There's few concrete records of what she did after landing and before the crime committed later but what can be gathered is she spent most of her time either wandering the nearby wildlands or at home. After an uneventful couple of months she disappeared along with her sister for a week, before Estelle alone disheveled, dirty, and distraught showed up at the local police headquarters rambling nigh incoherently about her and her sister having been taken by a local parselonian regulator and brought to their nest as sex slaves. After a cursory investigation turned up nothing and due to her wounds on her head as well as her penchant for walking the wildlands alone or with her sister the case was closed and shut as the delusions of an person with head trauma, a result of falling off into one of the many large crevices, mixing realities with unproven news stories and rumors. After her release from the hospital for her injuries all records of her mostly dry up aside from one witness report having seen her tailing Bealss, the local parselonian regulator she had accused of perpetrating the crime. though this information did not come out until the insuing investigation that took place. At exactly 05:46 on january 25, 2576 bealss was found dead on a paved road through the wildlands by fellow regulators on patrol. His body had numerous lacerations with hand crafted arrows littered across the grounds and burn marks accompanying a large knife wound on his chest, a fang broken and mouth blistered by low grade explosives, and a section of lower torso missing. Investigating the area they found numerous simple traps remote operated to deliver objects likely used in the attack. Regulators and the police force after reviewing the evidence went to question Estelle who admitted carrying out the crime and turned herself without any reluctance. Instead of being sent to The local prison she was instead sent off by ONI to take place in the DYNAMO project. Personality Estelle is quiet and shy often coming off as skittish around other people which was only worsened after the incident though anyone who knew her said she was a kind, gentle girl, friendly to a fault. Seemingly as a result of the head trauma she developed a verbal tic and began stuttering. hardly able to finish a sentence without doing so. Despite her arrest her demeanor never really changed though she noticeably showed know remorse for her crime and insisted she did the right thing. Appearance Relationships With Others